pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Aron and Beldum
Vs. Aron and Beldum is the second episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 12/22/2015. Story The border of the screen is covered in a white outline, signaling a flashback. Ian and Misty are leaving Professor Oak’s lab, where all of Ian’s Pokémon are there for the farewell. Bayleef is upset at Ian leaving, Ian petting her. Ian: Don’t worry. I’ll be back. Keep up with your training, alright? Bayleef: Bay! The scene shifts to Ian and Misty on a cruise ship to Dewford Island, standing at the bow of the ship. Misty: So, you didn’t bring any Pokémon with you? Ian: No. After just bringing Bayleef to Johto, I grew fond of the idea of using new Pokémon for each region. Not too much fun if I battle rookies with my Sandslash, is it? Misty: I guess not. But, not even one of your, uh, weaker ones? John: Still had them for a time. I want new, fresh Pokémon. (He looks up.) Like those. A flock of Wingulls fly low overhead, as Ian scans them with his Pokédex. Pokédex: Wingull, the Seagull Pokémon. Wingull rides updrafts rising from the sea by extending its long and narrow wings to glide. This Pokémon's long beak is useful for catching prey. Ian puts the Pokédex away, as he pulls out a Pokéball. He tosses it upwards, hitting a Wingull. The Wingull is sucked into the Pokéball, as it falls back into Ian’s hand. The Pokéball shakes, then eventually locks. Ian opens the Pokéball, Wingull landing on the ground. Wingull: Wingull! Ian bends down, petting it. Ian: Hey there. My name’s Ian. Sorry about catching you like that. If you want to join your friends again, I understand. But would you come with me? Wingull looks at Ian quizzingly at first, then rubs its beak against him. Wingull then extends its wings, looking happy. Wingull: (Happy) Wingull! Ian stands up, as he holds his arm out. Wingull flies up, perching on his arm. Misty: Is everything that easy for you? Ian: Not swimming. Misty: Heh-heh. Well, maybe we can work on that. End Scene In present time, Ian, Wingull, Mudkip, Misty, Psyduck and Chinchou travel through Granite Cave, Chinchou using Illuminate to light the way. Misty: I can’t believe that you find this interesting. Ian: It’d be more fun if we encountered any Pokémon to train against. As much fun as our island traveling has been, it’s time to get back to business. Wingull: Wing! Psyduck lags behind, when it turns to the side, walking off. Loudred is sleeping on a rock, Psyduck investigating it. Psyduck pokes Loudred, though Loudred is still asleep. Psyduck pokes it again, when Loudred wakes up, angry. Loudred: LOUD! Loudred releases an Uproar attack, freaking Psyduck out. Psyduck: PSY-YI-YI! Psyduck runs back to the others, who are holding their ears from the Uproar. Psyduck hides behind Misty, as Loudred stomps towards them. Misty: PSYDUCK! YOU STUPID POKÉMON! Ian: Wingull, Mudkip, Water Gun! Both Wingull and Mudkip fire Water Gun, but the sound waves disrupt the attacks, breaking them. Loudred approaches, still using Uproar. Misty: Chinchou, Signal Beam! Chinchou fires Signal Beam, a multi-colored beam from its antennas. Signal Beam hits Loudred, it just getting angrier. Loudred: LOUD! The ground begins to shake, not caused by the Uproar. The Loudred looks worried, as it runs off. Misty: Uh, what’s that? A horde of Aron come charging at them, everyone screaming. The group takes off running, the Aron chasing them. Wingull flies up, spotting an opening in the ceiling above. Misty: A way out! Psyduck, use Confusion! Psyduck uses Confusion, lifting Misty and Chinchou up through the crack, making it to the floor above. Wingull flies after Ian, who hadn’t stopped, the Aron still following him. Misty: Oh, Ian! Figures! Guys, return! We have to find a way to get him to safety! Misty returns Chinchou and Psyduck, taking off running. She rounds a corner, when she bumps into Steven Stone, the two knocking each other over. An Aron is by Steven’s side, it growling. Misty freaks, standing up. Misty: Another one of those?! Steven: Whoa, calm down. (Steven stands.) It seems you’ve had a problem with Aron in this cave. Ian and Mudkip continue running, Wingull flying overhead. Mudkip uses its radar fin to detect a pathway, the Aron pursuing relentlessly. Ian: Wingull, slow them down with Super Sonic! Wingull releases Super Sonic, a powerful scream, confusing some of the Aron. Some stop running, mainly the ones in front, but more from the back take over, leaving the stampede unopposed. Mudkip: Mud! Ian: Good! Lead the way! Ian and his Pokémon approach a pond, a large root system forming a pathway up to the floor above. Misty and Steven are climbing down it, Aron hopping after them. Steven: Aron, use Roar! Steven’s Aron runs in front of Ian, getting in the way between the stampede. Aron uses Roar, a powerful sound wave blanketing over the wild Aron. Steven then comes over. Steven: Aron, please go back into your cave systems. We are sorry for disturbing you from your rest. Please, go back to sleep. The Aron grumble among each other, as they all wander off. Ian sighs with relief, a bit out of breath. Wingull lands on his shoulder. Misty: Wow, you actually get tired. Ian: Well, I can’t be superman, can I? Steven: I must say, your physique is quite impressive. (Steven approaches the two.) Not many can outrun the Aron at that pace for that long. Ian: Aron, huh? Ian pulls out his Pokédex, scanning it. Pokédex: Aron, the Iron Armor Pokémon. It eats iron to keep up its steel body. It is strong enough to break a dump truck. Steven: My name is Steven Stone. And you are? Misty: Oh, where are my manners? I’m Misty! And this is Ian. Steven bends down, petting Mudkip, it happy. Steven: I must say, you’re Pokémon seem like they like you. And pretty strong too. Ian: Then how about a battle? Steven gasps in amazement, looking up. Ian: I want to test the strength of that Aron of yours. Steven: And I’d be interested in seeing the strength of both your Pokémon. Ian: Two on two? Steven: Hm. How about a double battle instead? Ian gasps in surprise, though Misty looks confused. Misty: Double battle? Steven: It’s when a trainer battles with two Pokémon at the same time. It is actually quite popular in Hoenn. Ian: I’m familiar with it, though I’ve never competed in one, besides a tag battle. Double battles are the prime way to battle back home, though I could never participate. Steven: Hm. Orre is the only region I know of that fights exclusively in double battles. Ian gets an evil glare, Steven holding his hands up in apology. Steven: Sorry, sorry. Well, let’s do this. Aron is my first. My second, (He pulls out a Pokéball.) Is Beldum! Steven throws the Pokéball, choosing Beldum. Beldum: Beldum! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: ''Beldum, the Iron Ball Pokémon. Beldum uses electromagnetic waves to levitate and communicate with others of its species. They can unify in thought with the electromagnetic waves. '' Misty: Two Steel type Pokémon. Ian: Against two Water Pokémon. Wingull, Mudkip! Let’s go! Wingull and Mudkip both go onto the field, opposing Beldum and Aron. Steven: Ready? Ian: (Smiles) Always. Duel Water Gun! Steven: Duel Take Down! Wingull and Mudkip both fire Water Gun, as Beldum and Aron charge through with Take Down, orange streaks following them. Beldum strikes Wingull, while Aron strikes Mudkip, the two knocked away. Beldum suffers recoil damage, while Aron doesn’t. Ian: Rock Head. Mudkip, use Mud Slap! Mudkip spins around, kicking up mud, hitting Aron. Beldum flies forward after the attack, as Wingull moves in. Ian: Super Sonic! Wingull uses Super Sonic, confusing Beldum. Steven: Metal Sound! Aron releases a metal screech, which overshadows the Super Sonic. Beldum shakes off the confusion, as it goes for Take Down at Wingull. Ian: Wing Attack! Wingull’s wings glow white, as it collides with Beldum’s attack. Aron leaps into the air, claws glowing silver. Steven: Metal Claw! Aron strikes Wingull with Metal Claw, knocking it to the ground, defeated. Ian: What?! No! Steven: You have to remember that it’s a double battle. Two Pokémon working together. Ian: (Scowls) Mudkip, Mud Slap! Steven: Beldum, Take Down! Mudkip uses Mud Slap, Beldum flying straight through it. Beldum strikes Mudkip hard, knocking it down. Misty: But, Mud Slap lowers accuracy! Steven: Beldum’s ability is Clear Body, which prevents stat reductions like that. Aron, Take Down! Ian: Mudkip, Tackle! Aron charges in, as Mudkip goes for Tackle. Aron blows Mudkip away, defeated. Steven: And, match. Ian returns Wingull and Mudkip. Ian: There’s so much more involved than I thought. Tactics, combos. The possibilities are endless. Steven: Huh. It’s not often one doesn’t reminisce on a loss, instead planning strategies for the future. You’ll be an interesting one to follow. Ian: I would like to challenge you again in the future. Steven: And I would be interested in battling you again. Good luck in your journey. Main Events * Ian is shown catching Wingull in a flashback. * Ian's Wingull reveals it knows Supersonic and Wing Attack. * Ian's Mudkip reveals that it knows Mud Slap and Tackle. * Ian meets Steven Stone. Characters * Ian * Misty * Steven Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Mudkip (Ian's) * Chinchou (Misty's) * Psyduck (Misty's) * Aron (Steven's) * Beldum (Steven's) * Loudred * Aron (several) * Wingull (flashback) Cameo Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Cyndaquil (Ian's) * Feraligatr (Ian's) * Dunsparce (Ian's) * Heracross (Ian's) * Delibird (Ian's) * Hitmontop (Ian's) * Sandslash (Ian's) * Wartortle (Ian's) * Bulbasaur (Ian's) * Gastly (Ian's) * Primeape (Ian's) * Venomoth (Ian's) * Tauros (Ian's) * Snorlax (Ian's) * Doduo (Ian's) * Mr. Mime (Ian's) * Omastar (Ian's) Trivia * This battle formally introduces double battles. * The title has two Pokémon in it to resemble a double battle. * Ian reveals that he likes starting a region with new Pokémon. * It is hinted that Ian is from Orre. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Flashback arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Double Battle Training Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan